Lakeside View
by himura kyou
Summary: Hari ini ketiga murid Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage, yang kelak melegenda sebagai Sannin, baru saja dilantik menjadi jounin. Hal nista apa yang tega terjadi di hari seindah ini? JiraOro. Selamat membaca XD


Sasukeguanteng adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi, penpik ini hanya meminjam karakter dan settingnya semata untuk fangirling tanpa bermaksut mencari keuntungan komersial.

Summary: hari ini ketiga murid tim Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage yang kelak melegenda sebagai Sannin baru saja dilantik menjadi jounin. Hal nista apa yang tega terjadi di hari seindah ini? lol.

Warning: OOC, gaje, nista, garing, boring, dlsb. JiraOro, light shonen-ai.  
Dibilang genre frensip ga akrab-akrab amat, dibilang genre humor juga ga lucu blas -_-' ng... terserah pembaca aja ...kalo ada yang sudi membaca *pasrah*

Note: cover art dibuat oleh saia sendiri. yay.

* * *

**Lakeside View**

Gelegar ledakan chakra menggantikan merdu kicau burung. Gempa kecil di satu pojok hutan menandakan beberapa pohonnya telah roboh. Di sudut lain hutan Orochimaru terus melompat menelusuri dahan demi dahan, mengabaikan proses penghancuran yang sedang berlangsung. Ia mendengus saat menemukan sebuah danau kecil yang tersembunyi di antara lebatnya pepohonan.

"Tidak ikut mencari Sensei?"

Kerikil kecil membentuk lingkar-lingkar riak yang berurutan di permukaan air tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sang shinobi ular. Pemuda berambut putih itu tiduran menyamping di sisi danau dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya, sementara tangan lainnya asal-asalan mencari kerikil untuk dilempar lagi. Sehelai rompi jounin tergeletak tak jauh dari kepalanya, bekas dipakai untuk bantal tidur siang. Satu lagi ledakan chakra terjadi dari kejauhan terasa hingga ke tempat itu.

"Tsunade begitu bersemangat. Kau diam saja di sini, Jiraiya?"

"Haah... sejak kapan kau jadi peduli?"

Jiraiya menguap bosan, menghentikan kegiatannya melempar kerikil yang sia-sia setelah riak air danau menjadi kacau oleh guguran daun akibat gempa barusan. Tidak perlu menoleh pun ia bisa mengetahui rekannya sedang mencibir.

"Ditambah setelah berkenalan dengan pemuda bernama Dan itu, kau sendiri tahu kekuatan Tsunade-chan sekarang kan? Biar dia seorang diri sudah cukup untuk mencari Sarutobi-sensei dan merebut dua lonceng itu sekaligus. Aku sedang jenuh dengan permainan basi ini."

"Aku juga muak tiap kali Sensei melakukan ini. Tapi aku lebih muak tiap kali kau melanggar aturan permainan dan dihukum diikat ke batang pohon, membuatku terpaksa berbagi bento dan menyuapimu."

Selalu dan hanya selalu permainan merebut lonceng yang Sarutobi Hiruzen ajukan sebagai perayaan, termasuk perayaan ketiga muridnya yang resmi menjadi jounin Konohagakure hari ini. Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Jiraiya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangun untuk duduk bersila. Matanya mengerling ke arah pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, wajah yang putih pucat itu menunjukkan raut sebal.

"Sudahlah. Nikmati saja dulu pemandangan danau yang indah ini ahahaha."

"...Kau sendiri saja yang melapuk di sini. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum sempat membalik badan untuk beranjak pergi, pergelangan tangan yang kurus itu tertambat oleh genggaman erat sang shinobi katak. Ia coba menampik, namun Jiraiya mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan makin kencang. Bola mata emas mendelik ke arah kekeh nakal yang bagai minta digampar itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Nanti juga kalau sudah tidak ada ledakan lagi, berarti Tsunade-chan sudah menemukan Sarutobi-sensei yang asli. Untuk saat ini biarkan dia menyisir hutan menghabisi semua bunshin Sensei."

"Lalu?"

Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Makanya tadi kubilang, kita tunggu dengan santai di sini. Ayo, duduklah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ledakan chakra terdengar menggelegar di kejauhan. Sekerumun burung terbang berhamburan ke langit karena baru saja kehilangan dedahanan untuk bertengger. Deru angin belum menenang dan dua ledakan chakra menyusul terjadi dari arah yang lain. Napas panjang terhela dari Orochimaru. Mungkin memang lebih baik berdiam sejenak daripada terkena serangan membabibuta kunoichi itu.

"Hmph. Lima menit."

Shinobi berambut hitam panjang itu menghempaskan diri ke rerumputan dengan setengah enggan. Di sebelahnya Jiraiya hanya menyeringai seperti orang bodoh. Orochimaru kembali mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan. Bayang kepak-kepak sayap yang sekejap melintas di atas danau terpantul dalam distorsi riak yang saling bertabrakan. Hamparan biru tersaput oleh gumpalan putih awan yang sedikit ternoda kelabu debu ledakan.

Keduanya duduk bersila dalam keheningan di sela-sela dentuman jutsu pemusnah jagad milik cucu sang Shodaime Hokage. Apakah lima menit sudah berlalu? Orochimaru sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Seandainya dunia shinobi selalu sedamai hari ini ya..."

Sambil mengupil Jiraiya menyeletukkan kalimat tersebut. Dari ekor matanya terlihat tiada reaksi dari sahabatnya yang sedang bertopang dagu sedari tadi. Mungkin suaranya teredam ledakan, atau mungkin obrolan ini memang dirasa tidak layak untuk diladeni. Tapi akhirnya Orochimaru angkat bicara.

"Kalau yang kau sebut damai adalah Tsunade menggunduli hutan dengan jutsu-nya sebanyak tiga kali setiap tigaspuluh detik, mungkin kau perlu memeriksakan otakmu. Bukan. Dengkulmu."

"Ini jauh lebih damai dari peperangan antar desa shinobi yang selalu berulang dan merenggut banyak nyawa."

"Teruslah bermimpi, Jiraiya. Shinobi adalah alat perang yang bisa mati kapan saja di medan pertempuran. Kau pikir apa tujuan permainan berburu lonceng yang sedang kita lakukan ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu. Permainan favorit sang Sandaime Hokage yang sudah menjadi ritual turun-temurun tiap generasi ini adalah salah satu strategi untuk melatih kerja sama tim, termasuk menghadapi dilema antara prioritas menyelesaikan misi dan menolong rekan. Tidak sedikit shinobi yang tertangkap tanpa ada peluang kabur lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi penyebab kegagalan misi yang diemban. Hal yang sudah menjadi kewajaran. Hal yang harus dibiasakan sejak dini.

"Sudah lima menit. Aku akan masuk ke hutan mencari Sensei."

Seraya meregangkan lengan, pemuda pucat itu meluruskan kedua kakinya sebelum bersiap untuk berdiri. Sekali lagi rencananya meninggalkan danau terhambat. Serta-merta kepala berambut putih acak-acakan mendarat di paha kurus Orochimaru yang masih berselonjor. Dengan tanpa dosa Jiraiya bersantai tiduran di pangkuan rekannya yang jelas-jelas tidak sudi.

Permukaan danau membentuk gelombang riak yang kacau tak menentu di antara letupan-letupan maut sang kunoichi siput. Kicauan resah para burung menemani angin kencang yang tercipta.

"Memang kita adalah shinobi yang harus siap mati kapan saja, jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau hari-hari yang damai seperti hari ini kita nkmati dan lalui dengan sepenuhnya?"

Ucapan Jiraiya mengiringi tangannya yang terangkat, meraih legam panjang yang menari diterpa angin. Jemarinya menyusuri lembut halus helai demi helai yang terjuntai di depan pundak rekannya itu. Ujung telunjuknya memainkan anting berbentuk magatama yang baginya lebih mirip taring ular. Sesaat hidungnya menyadari suatu aroma yang samar.

"Strawberry?"

Hanya sorot ketus yang shinobi katak itu dapatkan. Orochimaru tidak mau ambil pusing walau shampo yang dipakainya tertebak dengan tepat. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah segera menemukan Sarutobi, segera menyelesaikan permainan ini, dan segera kembali ke laboratorium rahasianya untuk meneliti DNA Senju Hashirama.

"Lonceng Sensei tidak akan datang menghampirimu, Jiraiya. Kuharap kepalamu ditumbuhi jamur selama kau bermalas-malasan di sini."

"Haha. Kalau begitu buatkan aku sup jamur untuk makan malam nanti."

"Cari istri dulu sana."

Sejenak tangan Jiraiya berhenti bermain. Ia mendongak, menatap dalam-dalam pemangkunya yang jelas-jelas tidak ikhlas tersebut. Masih sepasang mata yang dingin pada wajah yang miskin ekspresi. Jemari yang tadi membelai kini mencengkeram juntaian panjang itu dan menariknya hingga sang shinobi ular membungkuk, menunduk saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sembari menghirup wangi strawberry yang menyeruak, Jiraiya membuka mulutnya.

"Itu tidak perlu."

Sepatah kalimat yang terselubung dalam kerasnya suara ledakan chakra, namun Orochimaru mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tiap napas yang terhembus saling menerpa wajah mereka. Seolah menanti kesenyapan seusai sebuah ledakan susulan, keduanya lalu memejamkan mata. Tidak ada perlawanan ketika tangan Jiraiya kembali menarik rambut Orochimaru agar makin mendekat.

Dan terjadilah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Orochimaru.

"WHARGBLARGHhaepBWAHH haep haep!"

Dari tengah danau menyembul sesosok manusia yang gelagapan seperti orang panik tenggelam. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk Orochimaru melemparkan sebilah kunai dengan sigap ke sosok tersebut, sementara sebelah tangannya membekap bibir Jiraiya yang memanyun.

Pemuda ular itu segera berdiri dan membiarkan orang yang tiduran di pangkuannya tadi berguling jatuh dengan jidat terlebih dahulu membentur tanah. Tanpa basa-basi Orochimaru berlari di atas permukaan air menghampiri sosok yang baru saja ia kalahkan. Sambil mengelus dahinya yang benjol Jiraiya terbelalak kaget melihat pria yang hampir pingsan itu digotong ke tepi danau.

"Permainan selesai, Sensei."

Keangkuhan menghias muka tirus Orochimaru. Dua buah lonceng basah berdenting kecil di tangannya yang seputih tembok. Sarutobi terduduk lelah, masih mengatur napas setelah mengeluarkan semua air yang tadi tertelan. Dengan tenaga yang terrsisa sang Hokage tersenyum puas sekaligus kesal.

"Sejak kapan kalian tahu aku bersembunyi di dalam danau? Apakah kalian merencanakan strategi ini untuk membuatku lengah?"

"Entah Jiraiya sadar atau tidak, yang jelas sewaktu orang bodoh ini seenaknya tiduran di pahaku, terlihat riak yang tidak wajar dari permukaan danau. Lalu aku menyusun rencana untuk diam-diam masuk ke danau sementara orang tolol ini memainkan rambutku. Tapi ternyata Sensei malah muncul dengan sendirinya ketika orang idiot ini berusaha me—"

"Hari ini cuaca cerah ya, Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya kelabakan memotong sebelum garis merah di bawah matanya menghilang jadi satu dalam rona panas di seluruh wajah.

"O-oh, begitu. Kau memang selalu cekatan, Orochimaru. Dan... uh... ya... tanpa sengaja konsentrasiku untuk mempertahankan jutsu bernapas dalam air agak kacau saat melihat Jiraiya tiduran di pangkuanmu. Jutsu-ku jadi buyar karena tersedak melihat Jiraiya mau me—"

"Sarutobi-sensei! Ada UFO di arah barat daya!"

Seekor capung terbang dengan tidak nyaman saat ditunjuk-tunjuk shinobi yang salah tingkah itu. Kemalangannya belum berakhir karena mendadak tubuh mungilnya terhempas chakra yang meletus tepat di belakang ekornya.

"Aku merasakan chakra Sarutobi-sensei yang asli di daerah ini! Eh? Aah! Loncengnyaaa!"

Tsunade menganga tidak rela di antara puing-puing hutan. Ia mendapati guru dan rekan-rekannya sudah berkumpul tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sang Hokage sibuk membersihkan diri dari ranting dan dedaunan yang menempel di badannya akibat ledakan barusan. Lonceng yang dicarinya sampai membabat separuh hutan telah menggantung manis di tangan Orochimaru. Sang kunoichi cemberut, namun hanya untuk sebentar karena perhatiannya teralih.

"Ada apa dengan Jiraiya-kun?"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah shinobi katak yang tengah menggali lubang untuk mengubur diri. Kepalan tinju penuh chakra gadis itu meminta penjelasan namun Orochimaru hanya diam membuang muka tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Sarutobi berdehem canggung sebelum keadaan makin canggung.

"Ehem. Yah. Kalian adalah ninja yang sangat hebat. Pangkat jounin yang kalian dapatkan hari ini tidak lebih dari formalitas belaka. Aku tahu kemampuan kalian telah jauh melampaui kelas jounin."

Sarutobi tertunduk lesu berharap memiliki jutsu untuk melupakan kejadian nista yang disaksikannya siang bolong tadi.

"Bagaimanapun, permainan ini bertujuan untuk melatih kerja sama tim. Kudapati kalian bekerja sendiri-sendiri, dan bisa kubilang Jiraiya tidak melakukan apapun semenjak ia datang ke tepi danau."

Jiraiya tertunduk lesu berharap memiliki jutsu penghilang diri kala mengetahui sang guru sudah mendekam di dalam danau dari awal, menyaksikan semua yang dia lakukan siang bolong tadi.

"Dan kau, Tsunade. Kuhargai perjuanganmu seharian ini, tapi tolong kurangi tenaganya lain kali. Jangan lupa pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, tanam bibit baru di area yang sudah kau hancurkan."

Tsunade tertunduk lesu berharap memiliki mokuton seperti mendiang Shodaime agar hutan kembali rimbun dalam waktu singkat. Orochimaru pun tertunduk lesu berharap memiliki jutsu legal pengekstrak DNA kakek Tsunade yang mungkin bisa berguna saat ini.

.

Di langit oranye terbang dua gagak saling berkaok bagai mencemooh nasib tiga ninja di hutan gundul dadakan yang tak jauh dari Konohagakure. Masing-masing menyimpan trauma tersendiri di hari pertama mereka sebagai jounin. Sarutobi yang traumanya tak kalah parah, memberi hukuman pada ketiganya untuk bekerja sama melakukan penghijauan.

Sang kunoichi siput memacul tanah disertai serapah mengutuki kekuatannya sendiri yang melebihi peranakan kingkong dan gorilla. Malam ini ia terpaksa membatalkan kencan romantis di restoran mahal bersama Dan, pacar barunya.

Di sudut yang lain sang shinobi katak membenamkan diri dalam bukit gundukan serpih kayu bercampur rontokan daun yang susah payah ia kumpulkan dari seluruh penjuru hutan. Di kaki bukit mungil itu sang shinobi ular tengah bersiap melancarkan jutsu untuk membakar limbah hutan tersebut.

"Kurasa tadi Sensei menyuruhmu untuk memisahkan antara kayu dan daun. Batang yang cukup besar bisa dijadikan kayu bakar nantinya, sayang kalau turut terbakar sekarang."

"Peduli amat! Tidak lihat ada seorang pemuda berhati polos nan rapuh sedang terpuruk di sini?!"

Orochimaru mengernyit atas kenistaan rekannya. Udara malam perlahan bertiup, mengubah sensasi panasnya peluh menjadi dingin menembus kulit. Sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya yang dipermainkan angin, pemuda pucat itu mendesah.

"Sudah petang. Pisahkan kayu dan dedaunannya untuk kubakar. Aku ingin segera pulang untuk membuat makan malam."

"Hah. Tumben kau mau repot-repot membuat makan malam. Bukannya kau tinggal sendirian di rumah, biasanya juga makan di kedai kan?"

"Kau boleh ikut makan kalau mau."

Nada sebal yang Jiraiya upayakan tidak mampu menutupi kenyataan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri membicarakan makan malam membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ia makin membenamkan diri ke dalam timbunan dedaunan, memunggungi rekannya.

"...Apa yang akan kau masak?"

Jiraiya tidak melihat seutas tipis senyum yang tertoreh di wajah Orochimaru. Gemerisik hutan meredam jawaban yang terbisik.

"Sup jamur."

**END**

* * *

Hm. Nasip jadi pseudofujoshi(?), ga pernah tega bikin OTP di penpik sendiri berlanjut ke hal-hal yang diinginkan haha. Lupakan. Hari ini cuaca cerah yak.  
arigatobi bagi yang sudah mampir. Maap kalo ada yang tidak puas, sudah ada warnings di a/n di atas. #kabur

tau IFA? suka baca Infamagz?  
ayo gabung ke sarang cikal bakal dua hal keren tersebut di  
**INFANTRUM**  
**IN**donesian **FAN**fiction Au**T**hor Fo**RUM**  
link ada di profil nista saia


End file.
